Typical, Just Typical
by Yuval25
Summary: "You're probably wondering why I'm sneaking out of the dorms in the middle of the night. I, myself, do not know the answer to that question." Trust Malfoy to be the one to catch Harry Potter's heart and not crush it. Please R&R! One-shot. Spoilers for... well... nothing really. Book 6, alright? Here, you have your spoiler. Rated T because I honestly don't think it's M enough.


_Hey! Just a little something I wrote a while ago. It's from a first person's view, I know, very unlike me. No matter, though, I would soon return to my usual self. I had A LOT of fun writing this piece, and so I can only hope you'll find as much pleasure reading it as I did. I feel like I should warn you guys and girls for the suggestive... content of this piece. Nothing is described, nothing is shown, nothing even happens if you don't want it to happen, but I have managed, the genius (cue sacrastic tone) that I am, to throw some sexual content somewhere in the end. I do not own the Harry Potter book series, nor do I own the Harry Potter movies. Enjoy (please, do ;)_

**Typical, Just Typical**

**Trust Malfoy to be the one to catch Harry Potter's heart and not crush it**

You're probably wondering why I'm sneaking out of the common room in the middle of the night. I am, after all, supposed to set an example for the entire new batch of first years sleeping in the castle, Gryffindor or not. The truth is… well, I don't actually know the reason to my midnight adventure myself, but I'm sure there is a good explanation. Or, at least, I hope there is, or else the snotty idiot is going to pay for waking me up so late. Early. Whatever.

Many people believe I couldn't lie to save my life, but that's exactly what I've been doing in the last… two years? Oh, Merlin, exactly two years. I'm doomed. How could I have forgotten the anniversary? This is last year all over again.

Anyway, I've managed to keep a secret for that long, even from Snape, which says something about my Occlumency skills. I don't think anyone suspects anything, which is good because I don't know what we'll do if it gets out. Yes, _we_, as in plural.

Even if I did tell the truth, no one would believe it. It's so farfetched even I would have laughed in my face had I heard it two years ago. Who would have though?

I'm talking about Malfoy, by the way. Malfoy and I. It sounds so weird, even now. I still can't believe we're actually getting along. Huh, getting along would be putting it mildly. I can't believe we're actually _sleeping together_.

I don't know when it started. I don't think it even has a starting point. One January we're throwing curses at each other, and the next thing I know it's March and we're snogging in the Astronomy Tower.

He's not that bad, though. I mean, he is an arrogant bastard and he sneers far too much to be pleasant, but he's got a good face and the things he can do with his tongue… Not to mention, he's pretty smart and can tell the difference between what we have and… _love_.

The thing is, I'm not so sure _I_ can tell the difference anymore. Don't get me wrong – there's nothing I would like more than to hex his stupid smirk off his face, but when we're, y'know, doing _that_, I can't help but feel it just can't get any better than this.

Ron and Hermione, bless her wit, don't know, of course. There's no telling how they'd react to _that_. It is a big deal. They still think Malfoy is an evil Death Eater. It is a favorite conversation topic for them these days. I can barely stop myself from telling them they're wrong. About the evil part. Malfoy actually _is_ a Death Eater, as much as I hate it. He had no choice, though – it was that or his family.

I wonder where he is. The Astronomy Tower is the best place to go to if one is seeking to be alone, because, come on, who would climb so many stairs for fun? Good thing is Malfoy always takes off his shirt when he reaches the top because he sweats, giving me a rather spectacular view of his abs.

"Potter,"

Behind?

Oh, _Merlin_. That feels good.

"Eager, aren't we?"

"Sod _off_!"

"You forgot our anniversary, _again_."

"I didn't! Hermione just-"

"Liar,"

Shit! _God!_ His hands are freezing. If he keeps that up I'll-

"It's cold here,"

"You and I both know you've wore less cloths in a colder part of the castle and came out alive, Potter,"

"If I remember that night, and I think I do, thank you very much," Is he smirking? He's smirking! Bastard. "Not like that!" Well, _yes_ like that, but I'm not going to give him any more reason to be smug. "There were warming charms!" Lame. I'm losing this battle.

Is that his wand poking my arse, or…?

Yes, it's his wand. Oh, good, he put a warming charm.

"There, happy?"

"Thrilled,"

"Good,"

Oh, bloody- _Yes!_ Oh, fuck!

_That's_ most certainly _not_ a wand.


End file.
